Unforeseen Events
by foreversuper
Summary: Senior year of high school something unexpected happens to the gang. Will their friendship be strong enough to hold them all together?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Magic School Bus or any of the associated characters. _

Chapter 1

Dorothy Ann woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. The shrill, high pitched buzzing annoyed her as she struggled to find the snooze button. Her vision still blurry from sleep, she slowly rose out of bed to get dressed for another day at Walkerville High School.

She looked in her closet and pulled out a purple sweater and a turquoise skirt, much like the outfit she wore in third grade. She pulled her long blonde hair into a braid, slipped on her ballet flats, and went downstairs to wake up her mother.

Though Dorothy Ann was a senior in high school, her mother still insisted on taking her to school. Dorothy Ann found it embarrassing that when the rest of her friends could go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted, she had to wait for her mother or find a ride.

Getting out of the car in the carpool lane was the worst, and every morning she crossed her fingers that no-one would see her get out of her mom's minivan. This particular morning was no exception.

As Dorothy Ann kissed her mom goodbye and got out of the car, a certain dark-haired boy was watching her. Little did D.A. know that the dark-haired boy watched for her every morning, just so he could catch a glimpse of her.

See, Carlos was no longer friends with D.A. For some reason, in sixth grade, they had stopped talking. While he still hung out with Ralphie, the other boys from the gang had gone in different directions.

Tim had been shot walking home on his street a few days shy of eighth grade graduation, Arnold moved to England to live with relatives after his parents died in a car crash in tenth grade. Even Wanda, who used to hang out with the boys all the time, had succumbed to academic pressure from her mother and was now at some sort of elite prep school in Massachusetts.

Dorothy Ann got out of the minivan and began to walk along the sidewalk towards the main entrance. Carlos decided to take a chance and speak to her.

"Hey, D.A." he said cautiously, in a hushed tone.

"Carlos? Is that you? We haven't spoken in ages." D.A. almost whispered, matching his hushed tone.

"Yeah, its me. And yes, its been forever. But I'm afraid I have bad news." He took a deep breath.

"Keesha was in a car crash last night. It was pretty bad. She's in a coma at the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Magic School Bus or any of the characters mentioned within this story._

Chapter 2

"Oh. My. God." D.A. gasped. "How bad was it? Is there brain damage?"

"D.A., She's in a freakin' coma! Of course there is brain damage!" Carlos shouted, anger building at D.A. for asking stupid questions.

"Carlos, I know you are upset, but don't take it out on me! It's not my fault that Keesha got into this accident!"

Carlos looked guilty, but remained silent.

"Look, I gotta go to class, but it was nice talking to you again. I'm just sorry that it had to be because of this." With this, D.A. brushed pass Carlos and left him standing there, barely holding in his tears.

During class that day, D.A. was distracted. She couldn't focus, and the work that should have took her fifteen minutes on an average day took almost the entire class period. The notes were filled with doodles, and the example problems didn't get written in her notebook.

No one noticed first period, or second period. But Phoebe was in her third period, and D.A. knew that Phoebe would understand.

When D.A. took her seat for third period beside Phoebe, she was trying hard not to cry. In her house, crying was a show of weakness, and D.A. wanted her classmates to believe she was strong. She tried to hide her red rimmed eyes from the rest of her classmates, and it worked. It worked for everyone, that is, except for Phoebe.

"D.A.? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked timidly.

D.A. nodded her head, still too choked up to speak. But with her eyes she begged Phoebe to not draw attention to it.

Phoebe missed the warning entirely. She raised her hand and Mrs. Williams pointed to her.

"Mrs. Williams, can D.A. and I go out into the hall for a minute? We need a quiet area to work on our project."

Mrs. Williams assented and when they were in the hallway, D.A. finally cleared her throat enough to speak.

"Phoebe, did you hear about Keesha?"

"No, why? What about Keesha?"

"She's in the hospital Pheebs, there was a car accident and it was pretty bad. She's in a coma. Carlos told me about it this morning."

"I can't believe it. It can't be true." Phoebe gasped. Shocked, she started breathing very quickly, going into a panic attack. D.A. helped her sit down and gave her a brown paper bag in order to breathe easier.

"I really don't think I can make it through the rest of the day. I need to see her. I need to see if she's still alive and let her know that I care." D.A. looked at Phoebe, who was still trying to pull herself back together after the panic attack.

"We can take my Jeep." Phoebe responded. "I know you can't drive. You told me, remember? Come on, we are going to the hospital to see Keesha. I can't sit through class knowing about this."

The two went back into the classroom, got their stuff, and told Mrs. Williams (confidentially) about what they were doing. Mrs. Williams went to her desk and wrote them a note that would allow them to leave school, and said she would email the staff of Walkerville High in order to make sure everyone was aware.

On the way out to the Student Parking Lot, they met up with Janet who, oddly enough, looked as though she had been crying. "What do you want weirdos?" Janet screamed at the two girls, who were just walking down the hall, and hadn't said anything to her.

D.A. and Phoebe just kept walking, ignoring Janet, because it was obvious that she already knew what had happened.

On the drive to the hospital, they had to take an alternate route due to road construction.

"This is worse than Tim." Phoebe said unexpectedly, breaking the eerie silence in the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at least with Tim we knew that he had been killed pretty quickly. As soon as the EMS arrived on the scene, they knew he was dead. There was no uncertainty in it. We never had to wonder if he would live or not. Not like now."

D.A. nodded in agreement, and no one talked again until they were at the front desk of the hospital lobby.

The secretary looked up "Is there anything I can help you with?" she quipped in a professional tone.

"Um, yes, we are here to see Keesha Franklin." Phoebe replied.

"Room 221. Second floor, on your right as you get out of the elevator."

"Right, Thank you."

Phoebe and D.A. got into the empty elevator, but just as the doors were closing, two other teenagers came in.

Ralphie and Carlos looked just as rough, if not worse, than the girls. They had been there since the middle of second period, when it had just become too much. They were returning from the Cafeteria. Keesha's grandmother insisted that they go down and eat, even though neither one was feeling very hungry.

The elevator was silent during its ascent. Everyone knew that they were there for the same thing, and silence helped.

When they got to Keesha's room, they saw Keesha hooked up to a respirator and a feeding tube. Her grandmother was there, holding her hand with tears in her eyes.

D.A. couldn't take it any longer. She burst into tears as she held Keesha's other hand. Clinging to Keesha with all her might, she sobbed out all of the apologies and stories that she hadn't gotten to say to her third grade friend.

_Please read and review! The next chapter is going to be much more uplifting, I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I still do not own the Magic School Bus or any of the characters in this story. _

Chapter 3

As D.A. cried, Carlos, Ralphie, and Phoebe put their hand on Keesha and D.A. to show support.

D.A. could feel her friends kind unspoken sympathies being poured out upon her, and she knew that no matter how much distance came between them, they would always find their way back to one another.

D.A., Carlos, Ralphie, and Phoebe stayed with Keesha all the rest of that day. They vowed to stay with her until her condition improved. Hour by hour, they held her hand and told stories of their years, both together and apart. Turns out Ralphie had a full scholarship to Walkerville State for baseball, his favorite sport as a child, and most of his stories stemmed from his time on the football team.

Phoebe told stories about band camp and her time as drum major. Carlos didn't have the heart to make puns, so he told the tale of when he had first come to love books, that field trip to the volcano in third grade. D.A.'s books had bubbled to the surface and Carlos realized that reading was actually fun. D.A. didn't have many stories to tell, she, for once, just listened to what everyone else had to say.

Little did the four know that an asian girl had heard about Keesha and had finally gotten the nerve to walk into the hospital room.

Wanda was nervous. The gang probably thought she had abandoned them. She certainly wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Wanda!" D.A. shrieked as she bounded up to give her a hug.

"Shhhhhh, D.A., we are in a hospital." Carlos whispered, before turning around and saying quietly

"Welcome Back Wanda!"

Wanda had apparently learned a lot at the preparatory school her mom had sent her to, but she was still the same spitfire that she had been in elementary school. There was no way that being among the preps would make Wanda into something she wasn't.

In a matter of minutes, Wanda had the whole group in stitches with her quick wit and raunchy humor. She didn't really feel like she had any friends at her preparatory school because all she ever did was study. She heard about Keesha through twitter, and had rushed into the hospital before realizing that the gang was probably already there.

But little did any of the five know that one more teen had heard about Keesha's condition. They didn't know that he had flown in that morning with his cousin that was visiting colleges in the states. They also didn't know that his cousin had gotten food poisoning and was now at the hospital, on the same floor as Keesha. Arnold heard laughter, oddly familiar laughter. His cousin was sleeping, so he left him to investigate the laughter. He was taken aback when he looked into the hospital room to see six out of seven of his elementary school friends, laughing at something or other.

Gosh, they had grown a lot. But then again, he had too. Since moving to England he had developed a long, lean, yet muscular physique. He had finally gotten contacts, and learned how to style his unruly orange hair. He was debating whether or not to enter the room when he noticed that the group in the room staring at him.

"Arnold?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Um... Yeah, Hi. Sorry, I was just, you know, going now, so..."

"No, you are not. We have been separated long enough." D.A. smiled as Phoebe rushed to give Arnold a hug.

The gang went into a group hug as Keesha slowly opened her eyes. Grandmother Franklin began to gasp and cry tears of joy as she embraced her granddaughter. The gang noticed that Keesha had come out of her coma, and rushed to her bedside, leaving plenty of room for her grandmother, who was still embracing her.

"Guys, I had the weirdest dream." Keesha began in a raspy voice.

"What was it Keesh?" Carlos asked.

"I saw Tim. He said he was all right. He told me that when the gang got back together they would never part. He also said that when the gang got together, he would be there."

"Keesha, I hate to break it to you, but Tim is dead. He died in seventh grade, remember?" Ralphie spoke.

"I know, but I can feel his presence somehow. I know that he is with us, even though we may not be able to see him."

And so he was. Tim looked on the gang as he stood on one side of the room. He knew they couldn't see them, and he knew that his death had come much too soon, but he undoubtedly knew that the gang would never be separated again.

And they weren't. Arnold decided to go to Walkerville State, as did Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Carlos, Keesha, Wanda, and Ralphie.

Little did they know that after their graduation, the majority of them would be getting married, to one another!

Arnold and Phoebe were the first to tie the knot on June 12th, when they returned from their honeymoon on June 30th, Carlos and Dorothy Ann, despite their constant arguing, tied the knot. Later that year, Wanda and Ralphie decided to get married as well. The only one that never did was Keesha.

See, there was something else that Tim told Keesha while she was in a coma. Something she never told the gang about. Tim had told Keesha that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life. It was hard to hear, but Tim had learned from the great creator that he was Keesha's soul-mate. Tim had asked Keesha to wait for him, because they would be together forever after she parted from the world.

"Does that mean that I should hurry my life along?" Keesha had asked.

"No. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than watching you live out the rest of your life. You will have unbelieveable adventures that I never had the chance to experience. You should do what makes you happy, and live life to the fullest. Never forget that I am waiting for you and watching over you, no matter what decisions you end up making."

Keesha never forgot Tim. She travelled the world, she lived out her dreams. She did everything she wanted to do, only to find that she wanted to do more things. Keesha always went to Tim's grave at least once every month of the remainder of her life in order to place fresh flowers on the headstone that read "Gone, but never forgotten."

_So that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed it! (I know it was rather depressing...) This was my first fan-fic, and I'm really glad I had the opportunity to write it. Please review and share! :)_


End file.
